Reto Agosto: Miraculous Ladybug PV
by tsubasa23
Summary: Palabras que nos inspiran... y que nos recuerdan que no importando los universos en los que nos encontremos siempre estaremos juntos. Reto del Mes de Agosto creado por la comunidad de Animo Spots On Claws Out. Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug And Chat Noir fue creado por Zag.
1. Día 1 Primer encuentro

Dia 1. Primer encuentro.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado como tantas veces durante todos los años en los que se conocían, se hablaban, hasta salían algunas veces junto con sus amigos. La primera vez que se vieron ella quería golpearlo y el quería decirle que se callara de una buena vez, los malentendidos estuvieron a la orden del día, pero Felix Agreste por primera vez en toda su vida se había comido su orgullo y había hablado con el corazón, haciendo que a su vez el pecho de Bridgette saltara.

Ese mismo día habían descubierto que la magia existe, y que tenían la mayor de las tareas: proteger a su ciudad, precisamente del mal, como lo habían visto miles de veces en la televisión o en los libros, Félix había descubierto la libertad, aunque no estaba consiente de su encierro, pudo ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente, más exactamente desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel, se sorprendió de las cosas que se estaba perdiendo.

Se suponía que tenia que romper con la maldición del anillo del gato negro… un beso… uno insignificante era lo que necesitaba, era fácil, según el, pero con el tiempo simplemente cayó golpeándose duro contra los rechazos de Su Lady como el le había apodado. Ya se había enamorado de la heroína, pero moría por conocer a la muchacha que estuviera detrás de la máscara.

Bridgitte, no se rendía, ella no conocía aquella palabra, quería ver una vez mas aquella sonrisa que le había dado después de que se hubiera disculpado con ella, aunque cada rechazo dolía, poco a poco ella se había dado cuenta que había mucho mas debajo de la fachada fría que el mantenía, que había amabilidad, había algo que ella tenia que sabia que el necesitaba, por mas que quisiera, no podía ignorarlo, y muchas veces el le demostraba todo eso que el se esmeraba en ocultar, el cariño que el era capaz de dar, salía a la luz y eso hacia que brillara, su esfuerzo de no hacer lo que él quería porque no quería decepcionar a su padre, y eso decía mucho sobre él. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a los que el amaba.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente, la noche era fresca, y después de tanto tiempo haberse conocido, hablado, caminado juntos y hasta de enfadarse con el otro por lo diferente de sus personalidades, estaban con el pecho en las nubes y sin sentirse capaces de mirar a otro lado, habían tenido su primer encuentro…

Como realmente eran.

-Estabas tan cerca Ladybug… Bridgitte.-

-¿Eras tú todo el tiempo Félix? Es decir me cuesta creer todo esto Chat…-

 _oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo_

Sii lo seee empecé el reto tarde! Pero aquí estoy, no pude resistirme a esto, apesar de que no he terminado mi otro fic.. Te hee.

Pero bueno, espero que este primer relato les haya gustado, espero no me atrase tanto... no prometo nada...

Jejeje Muy bien nos hablamos después para el siguiente día.

Les recomiendo muuucho la página de Facebook **Fanfics Miraculous LadyBug - Miraculer Lectora**

Y si quieren pasarse por mi deviantart y ver mis dibujos es .com


	2. Día 2 Personalidades

**Dia 2. Personalidades**

Félix No se había movido que aquel sitio desde que Bridgitte se había transformado de nuevo y había huido casi despavorida, intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado, no era tan difícil: Un Akuma con delirios de grandeza (Lo normal), Brid… Ladybug y él Luchando y Venciéndolo (Aquello no era una novedad), El civil dando mas problemas aun después de que fuera purificado (Aquí la cosa se puso rara), Haciendo que se demoraran en irse más de la cuenta (Peligro) y finalmente quedándose sin poderes, delatándose a sí mismo y a la chica (Desastre de proporciones épicas).

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Plagg que no había dicho nada en ese tiempo, se sentó en el techo donde se encontraba, intentando comprender las diferencias y las similitudes entre Ladybug y Bridgitte. Estaba mirando a la nada, sabia que era tarde y que debía regresar a su casa pero no le importaba llegar tarde hasta que no se sintiera satisfecho con su análisis.

-Plagg, son tan diferentes, Es decir… Ladybug es Valiente, decidida, fuerte, audaz, gentil. Y Bridgitte… bueno es Bridgitte.

El pequeño gatito no soportó esto y le dio un pequeño golpe a Félix en la cabeza. Este se enojó queriéndole gritar por tal atrevimiento, pero antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, Plagg habló callándolo inmediatamente.

-Si que eres idiota, solo te enfocas en lo malo que piensas de ella, a ver genio retrasado, intenta describir a la niña sin cosas negativas. –

Félix lo pensaba y cerro sus ojos recordando los momentos que había estado con ella… frunció el ceño y Plagg se estaba impacientando ante el mutismo de su portador.

-Ella… Ella es muy amable, gentil… Es tan generosa que me enoja, cuando se quieren propasar con ella, aun con todo lo patosa que es, se levanta siempre con una sonrisa… Su manera de defenderse de Claudia… nunca había visto ponerla en su lugar como solo ella lo hace, eso demuestra lo decidida que es, muchas veces ella antepone la seguridad de los demás antes que la suya, nunca piensa en si misma, la muy…-

-Sin cosas negativas…- Le Advirtió su Kwami.

-Dulce…- completó Félix.

-Ahora Intenta poner todas esas cualidades que describiste en Ladybug.-

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, mirando a su Kwami, dándose cuenta de que quiéralo o no ella había sido a quien le habría jurado amor. Muy irónico, el destino si que tenia maneras un poco retorcidas de unir a las personas.

-Además no la puedes culpar de nada, niño, tu mismo cambias tu personalidad por completo cuando te transformas, de todas las personas eres el menos indicado para juzgarla, ella no cambia, solo saca a relucir lo mejor de si misma con la confianza de un antifaz. -

Félix lo miró asombrado como quien se da cuenta de algo imposible -¿Plagg desde cuando eres tan sabio?-

-¡Por favor! ¡Soy un ser mágico de millones de años, ¿y me vienes con estas?, mas bien mueve tu trasero dame queso y vamos a casa que quiero más camembert, estos consejos no son gratis.-

Félix sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita con su ultima ración de queso para poder transformarse y cuando lo hizo volteó a ver hacia la dirección de la casa de Bridgitte, quería ir y aclararle todo pero, ya era tarde y mañana podría verla en la escuela. Saltó hacia su casa con el pensamiento de que no podría haber mejor persona para ser Ladybug.

 _oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo_

Espero que les haya gustado! me está gustando mucho hacer este reto, espero completarlo!

Sonrais! Muchas Gracias por tu eterno apoyo.

Sin mas Muchas Gracias por leer y nos vemos al siguiente Día


	3. Día 3 Pesadilla

Félix, se había levantado a la hora de siempre, se levantó, baño y vistió, se preparo para sus clases del día, asegurándose de que sus deberes estuvieran en su mochila y sin mas salía de su habitación para tomar su desayuno, a la primera que vio fue a la asistente de su padre que después de un escueto buenos días le dijo sobre su horario de ese día.

-Después de clases, tienes una sesión de fotografía con camembert. A las 3 de la tarde clase de tipos de quesos…-

-¿Qué?- Félix estaba creyendo escuchar mal y la miró con perplejidad -¿Disculpa Nathalie me puedes volver a repetir?-

-Si Joven Félix, le estaba diciendo que después de clases…-

-Félix.-

Su padre había interrumpido a su Asistente para hablarle con su usual tono frío.

-Félix siéntate a desayunar, en el auto ya podrás corroborar tu horario.-

-Si padre- Félix se había acercado a la mesa y esperó a que le llevaran la bandeja tapada con su desayuno, tomo su servilleta y se la puso en sus piernas como dictaba la etiqueta y cuando el mesero levantó la tapa de la bandeja, Félix dio un brinco digno de un gato que acababa de ver un pepino.

había toda una rueda de camembert en el plato enfrente de él. ¡Toda una maldita rueda! Se podía ver el aura de hedor verde que desprendía de esa cosa.

-¡¿Pero qué demo!?-

-¡Félix! Siéntate a desayunar…- Félix vio con casi terror el cómo su padre sonreía de forma aterradora -El camembert es muuuy nutritivo- A medida que Su padre y Ahora Nathaly se estaban acercando cada uno con un gran pedazo de ese queso, el rubio se iba alejando queriendo salir de allí.

-Come Félix, es delicioooso- Nathalie sonriendo como su padre arrastraba las palabras, sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Están locos si piensan que me voy a comer eso!-

Al salir el panorama no fue mejor, las personas que estaban en la calle cada uno tenia un pedazo del asqueroso queso y al momento de verlo cada uno de ellos se estaba acercando con esa sonrisa horrible y con intenciones de que comiera el camembert. Corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de todos e inclusive de su padre, Nathalie y hasta el gorila detrás de él.

No supo en que momento, pero entró a su escuela, aliviado de que no había nadie detrás de el, siguió con cautela hacia la institución y para su sorpresa todos sus compañeros también tenían el demoniaco queso en sus manos.

-Félix, es delicioso- había dicho Allegra sonriendo.

-Pruébalo Félix- De repente Claude estaba detrás de él.

Quiso dar un paso lejos de ellos, pero Allan le cortó el paso -Vamos viejo, Un pedazo no te hará mal-

Sam fue el ultimo en aparecer sorprendiéndolo con un pedazo de camembert en su cara -Mira Félix ¿No es Hermoso?- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando con cariño al queso.

-¡Aléjense! ¡No quiero ese queso apestoso! -

Pudo zafarse de sus compañeros y siguió corriendo hasta su salón cerrando con seguro. Al voltear a ver Bridgitte estaba allí, y agradeció infinitamente que no tuviera esa abominación en sus manos.

-¡Bridgitte ayúdame! ¡tenemos que trancar esta puerta todos están dementes! -

-Sí, claro que sí-

Y para su completo horror, la ojiazul había puesto la rueda de camembert mas grande que había visto en su vida, esta era tan grande como la puerta y alcanzaba a tapar las ventanas que habían al lado.

-Así ya no hay problema, ya no podrás…- Sonrió casi desquiciadamente - …Salir…-

Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió y luego salto por la ventana del salón que daba hacia el pasillo y siguió corriendo con todo lo que podía. Estaba muy alterado y no sabia que estaba pasando. Llegó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta de está, empezó a recorrer el lugar rogando que no hubiera nadie, pero paró en seco al ver una figura, se acercó con cautela con un libro de quesos en su mano dispuesto a empezar a golpear a todos los que se acercaran con un pedazo de camembert en sus manos. Dejo caer el libro al ver quien estaba de espaldas, era Ladybug.

Estaba tan aliviado de que fuera ella, quería abrazarla, besarla y resolver lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, habló atropelladamente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, nos están persiguiendo y…-

Félix se calló al ver que ella se volteaba y se acercaba a él con un bulito de tela en sus manos, no le puso atención a eso al notarla tan cerca y luego unir sus labios con los de él, ¡LO ESTABA BESANDO! ¡Ladybug lo estaba besando! Todo pánico se había esfumado con está simple acción de ella.

-Shh, Gatito, todo estará bien, vas a despertar a nuestro hijo. -

¿Hijo? ¿NUESTRO HIJO? Pensó sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra. Se había olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado antes. Sin pensarlo de nuevo la volvió a besar y después de que se separaron. Quiso ver al producto de su amor.

Aparto con mucho cuidado la tela toja con pequeñas huellitas negras de gato, esto le hizo sonreír como un idiota.

-Se llama el Plaggo-

había una rueda de Camembert en los brazos de Ladybug y tenía cabello rubio.

El grito que dio Félix sonó por toda la mansión, vio todo a su alrededor y estaba en su cama sentado sintiendo el sudor recorrer su frente.

-¡Niño! ¡por que gritas de esa forma! -

Antes de que pudiera hablar Plagg se había escondido, Nathalie y su Padre estaban en la puerta.

-¡Félix!- Su padre fue el primero en entrar con la preocupación en sus facciones

-¡Joven Félix! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Está bien?- Nathalie para su sorpresa tenia el atizador de la chimenea en sus manos.

-S-sí, lo siento fue una pesadilla- Los adultos bajaron sus manos y el arma y luego se irguieron con seriedad.-

-Solo fue un sueño, duérmete de una vez. No quiero que se repita Félix- Dicho esto el Mayor se retiro y después Nathalie cerrando la puerta.

Volvío a acostarse pesadamente, Plagg se acercó con el queso en sus manitas, Félix en un arrebato tomo el alimento y abriendo la ventana lo arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo.

-¡MI QUESO!- Gritó Plagg ante la acción del joven y cuando lo vió este se había devuelto a su cama arropándose con las cobijas luego lo vio con ira antes de taparse por completo

-Cállate Plagg o tendrás una semana de Apio-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No, es una promesa-

Al pequeño ser no le quedó de otra que cerrar su boquita y volver a su escondite, llorando sobre otro pedazo que camembert mientras lloraba al que había perdido.

En otro lado de la ciudad

-¡AAAAHHH!-

¡Bridgitte! Que pasa por que ese grito. - La pequeña Kwami estaba asustada ante el grito que había salido de su boca al despertarse.

-¡Tikki soñé que Chat Noir era Félix!-

La pequeña se había quedado de piedra al escuchar esto. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ante la mirada de su portadora.

-Menos mal fue una pesadilla, ¿te lo imaginas? - Bridgitte soltó una risilla ante lo descabellada que le parecía la idea. -Que horror, eso nunca pasaría, es mejor que me tome un vaso de leche y vuelva a dormir.- Dijo ahogando un bostezo mientras iba a la cocina. -¿Tikki quieres algo?-

-S-sí un vaso de leche doble. -

Después de que había llegado ambas tomaron su vaso, Tikki termino su vaso primero y de casi solo un trago, despues de que Bridgitte la mirara raro por apurar así su bebida, volvieron a la cama.

-Pff, Félix siendo Chat… Imposible-

De inmediato la ojiazul se quedó dormida.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Esto tenia que escribirlo! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio al ver la palabra de hoy, me diverti un montón haciendolo, espero que les guste! Nos vemos mañana con la sigiuente palabra, Dulces sueños!


	4. Día 4 Aretes

**Día 4 Aretes.**

-¿Estas seguro de que le quieres dar justamente unos aretes?

-Si por que no, ya tiene unos y siempre los utiliza, no me parece malo darle unos más bonitos-

Plagg parecía quedarse de piedra al escuchar eso de su portador, ¿enserio estaba diciendo que el Miraculous de la Creación, los aretes que siempre portaba su adorada Ladybug eran feos? Se lo iba a restregar a la cara cuando sepan sus identidades, pero mañana mismo se lo díria a Tikki, cuando el gato salga de la bolsa… Sería muy divertido.

Félix estaba viendo el par de aretes que había comprado casi sin pensar en una joyería, aunque fueron muy baratos (Para el disgusto de él, después de que rechazara un collar de Tiffany & Co. Por ser precisamente caros según ella.) Parecieran ser perfectos para ella, eran unos aros dorados y tenían pequeñas piedras azules que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos. Volvió a colocarlos en una pequeña cajita rosada que había comprado (También por un precio irrisorio) y llamó a su transformación para ir a entregar personalmente el regalo.

El sonido suave de un par de toques se escuchó en la habitación de Bridgette, sin embargo, esto no asustó a la azabache, sino que simplemente ella habló, aun concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que el único que era capaz de golpear la puertita que había en su balcón podía escucharla perfectamente.

-Pasa Chat, está abierto-

-Buenas noches Purrrrncess-

Chat Noir vio con curiosidad en lo que estaba trabajando Bridgitte, habían estambres de lana en la mesa las manos le cosquilleaban al querer tomar una de esas cosas y jugar con ella, de hecho estaba apunto de tomar un estambre de color verde cuando de repente siente un manotazo que le hizo retroceder un poco, Bridgitte estaba viéndolo con mala cara.

-Ni se te ocurra Chaton, la última vez que tomaste mis estambres de lana, no fue un placer para mi desenredarte de la maraña en el que te habías convertido, así que ¡Manos quietas!-

Chat tuvo que poner sus manos en alto como señal de rendición, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, recordaba a la perfección aquel momento incomodo después de que se había enredado con los terapéuticos estambres de lana, no deberían culparlo, son geniales esas cosas.

-¿Y que estas haciendo?-

-¿Que la curiosidad no mató el gato?-

-Nahh, no podrías con este gato-

Bridgitte rió por un momento, aquel sonido le gustaba al gato, aun no comprendía del todo bien su relación que tenia con la chica, era refrescante verla cuando no está persiguiéndolo en la escuela, era una gran amiga y siempre recibía buena comida, mucho mejor que la que le daban en la mansión.

-Dame un momento y ya termino-

Bridgitte con sus manos termino de hacer unas puntadas mas en lo que parecía ser un bordado, era de color plateado, y cuando pudo examinarlo de cerca vio que era su firma, después con mucho cuidado volteó la bufanda y entre las mismas puntadas del tejido escondió su firma.

-¡Muy Bien! ¡He terminado!-

En sus manos tenia una bufanda de color verde claro, y en sus puntas tenia lo que sería una huella de gato negro y detalles en hilo plateado, se veía muy acogedor.

-Ohh, que bonita bufanda, lindo detalle de la huella muy… Gatuna.-

Bridgitte sonrió y luego se levantó de la silla de donde se encontraba, y sin decir nada mas le puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-¿Cómo la sientes?-

-Es realmente cálida y suave.-

-Es un regalo-

Chat abrió los ojos ante la sorpresiva frase de la chica y sin entenderlo completamente un peso se instaló en su estómago, ¿Por qué le molestaba que esta bufanda fuera para otro chico? ¿y por qué pensaba que se lo iba a dar a un chico? Realmente de había arrepentido de entregarle el presente que tenia en su bolsillo.

-Ah… Ohh… ¿Enserio?- Chat Noir se quitó la bufanda con unas extrañas ganas de desintegrarla con su cataclismo, pero de inmediato descartó la idea al ver el esfuerzo que le había llevado hacer esa prenda.

-Si, espero que le guste, ¿Chat quieres comer algo? Hoy hicimos Quiche Lorraine.-

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta decidió sonreír y asentir queriendo de verdad ese Quiche.

Hablaron como siempre lo hacían desde que él había empezado a visitarla y a molestarla, según el para que ella sin saberlo le retribuyera todas las cosas que le hacía de civil. Pero lo que no contaba era que ella cambiaba por completo cuando solo era Chat Noir convirtiéndose en una amiga… Al menos para el héroe.

Al ser el momento de irse el subió de nuevo al balcón y Bridgitte siempre lo acompañaba para despedirse, pero al estar a las puertas del invierno Bridgitte salió con una frazada para cubrirse del frío.

-Este gato se vá, nos vemos después Purrrrncess.-

-Espera te falta algo. -

Ante esto el gato que estaba apunto de saltar hacia su casa pensando en realmente utilizar su cataclismo, pero en la cajita se quedó quieto al ver que la chica ponía en su cuello la bufanda que había estado tejiendo hace un rato. Chat Noir era incapaz de hablar al sentir la calidez y la suavidad de SU nueva bufanda.

-No quería que ensuciaras la bufanda… con esa manera de comer, no quería que oliera a comida.-

-¿Por qué…?

-¿La hice?- Completó la frase que chat Tenia en la garganta.

-La hice del mismo estambre que hace poco estuviste enredado, solo se me ocurrió. ¿Te gusta?-

Chat Noir asintió sintiéndose tonto al querer destruir el regalo que tenia para su princesa, asi que con el corazón aleteándole en el pecho sacó la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, tomo la mano de Bridgitte y se la dío.

-Chat no tenías que.-

-Ya lo tienes y no puedes devolvérmelo como el collar de la vez pasada, como es que eres chica y rechazas un collar de Tiffany.-

-¿Cómo querías que te lo recibiera si eso debía costar una fortuna?-

-Nahh eso no es nada-

-Oh por dios, ¿eres millonario?-

-Pues yo no, mi padre, pero como trabajo con el tengo mis… ahorritos por ahí guardados. -

-Chat no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero que gastes cosas en mí, tu compañía es suficiente.-

Estas palabras tocaron al gato y al chico debajo de la máscara como nunca nadie lo había hecho, Bridgitte… era muy considerada, humilde y muy dulce. Rodó los ojos como si estuviera fastidiado.

-Ya sabia yo que ibas a decir eso, no gaste mas que unos cuantos euros, ahora solo ábrelo y agradéceme como se debe.-

-Gato egocéntrico.-

Bridgitte con un poco de miedo abrió la sencilla cajita con un poco de miedo al pensar encontrarse alguna otra marca muy famosa, pero no fue así estos eran unos aretes hermosos, y ya tenía en mente un atuendo para lucirlos, pero no podía ponérselos.

-Oh Chat, son hermosos.-

-Si lo sé, de nada.- Cantarruteó el héroe pero vio la mirada triste que había puesto la chica. -¿Qué pasa?

-L-lo que pasa es que no puedo quitarme mis aretes, por que son muy importantes para mi.-

Chat Bajo las orejas decepcionado y Bridgitte no quería verlo así, el gato se acercó para tomar los aretes pero ella lo alejó rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues si no los quieres pues dámelos-. Bridgitte supo que estaba dolido, realmente no quería hacerle eso, sabía que le había dado un duro golpe al rechazarle el collar de zafiros azules de la vez pasada, asi que estos los conservaría.

-N-no, ahora son míos, quiero conservarlos.- Bridgitte para sorpresa de Chat se acercó a el y lo abrazó. -Gracias Chat Noir- y luego besó su mejilla, confundido hasta no más poder por los sentimientos que tenia en esos momentos, y después de una despedida sencilla, Chat Noir se había ido a su casa.

-Oh, Brid eso fue muy tierno, ¡quiero ver lo que te dio!-

Bridgitte aun con el pulso acelerado le mostró los aretes, a su Kwami.

-Son muy bonitos, pero chat se veía triste cuando le dije que no podía ponérmelos.-

-Brid, lo siento mucho.-

-No te preocupes Tikki-

La ojiazul vio los aretes por un segundo más y luego sonrío

-Tikki, en mi cajita de agujas, saca la más grande que encuentres, y en el cajón hay una vela, me la puedes sacar mientras voy por un limón-

-¿Eh?- La pequeña Kwami miró con confusión a su portadora mientras que se paraba para ir hacia la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Félix llegó a su clase, no esperaba encontrarse con todos sus compañeros alrededor del pupitre de Bridgitte. La curiosidad pudo con el al escuchar elogios de sus nuevos aretes.

Cuando por fin algunos ya se habían ido a sus puestos, y pudo ver a Bridgitte, solo tardó un segundo en salir casi corriendo del salón, esto puso triste a la azabache, pero nunca se había imaginado del porque el rubio había reaccionado de esa forma.

Salió corriendo, porque Bridgitte tenia los aretes que él le había regalado y además tenia los que siempre traía, se había hecho unas perforaciones nuevas.

Y más encima él se había sonrojado como un tonto, su corazón latía con fuerza al verla con esos aretes… se veía hermosa.

Plagg por su parte vio casi en primera fila las reacciones de Félix… y para su suerte justo en ese momento la alerta de un Akuma chilló en toda la escuela.

No había alcanzado a ver a Tikki, pero suponía que el gato ya iba a salirse de la bolsa.

-Esto estará bueno ¡Que esperas niño transfórmate!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

¿que es esto? Es un pajaro? es un avion? NOOO

Es Mayra publicando cápitulos 4 dias seguidos, es señal del apocalipsis (?)

Pos espero que no y Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que han leido este reto.

Forever MK NH Jejeje yo también me reí de lo lindo cuando lo hize, aunque fue raro por que fue como reirse de tu propio chiste, pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Admin de Miraculer Lectora... si leiste esto, espero que te haya gustado muuuucho!

Manuela, mas vale que estés pendiente de este fic y lo tengas al día, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga!

Sin nada mas que decír, nos vemos mañana!

Bye Bye


	5. Día 5 Libro

**Día 5 Libro**

En la biblioteca del colegio un lector ávido estaba sentada en una de las sillas, era tarde y ya casi iban a cerrar la biblioteca. Los suaves pasos de la bibliotecaria se escuchaban, pero ciertamente la chica de ojos azules no estaba poniendo atención.

-Señorita Cheng-

Bridgitte dio un brinco grande al escuchar detrás de ella la voz de la amable bibliotecaria. Se había concentrado tanto en el libro que no se había percatado de nada. Y más encima se había caído de espalda al tropezarse con la silla.

-Au... - -Oh por dios- La srta. Irina dejo los libros que había estado recogiendo en la mesa y se apresuró en ayudar a levantar a la Azabache que aún en el suelo trataba se sobarse la espalda.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Con gusto, por cierto, señorita Cheng, venía a decirle que la biblioteca ya está por cerrar, entonces…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es tan tarde!? No lo puedo creer. Este libro me atrapó completamente, no pensé que fuera tan bueno, la trama es increíble y los personajes… wow.-

-¿Qué libro estas leyendo?-

-El perfume-

-Ese libro es de mis favoritos-

-No me sorprende, ¡Es que es muy bueno!-

-¿Alguien te lo recomendó?-

-Pues no… verá…vi que… mi cru… umm…Digo, compañero lo estaba leyendo y me dio curiosidad, luego -empecé a leerlo y ¡no pude parar!-

La bibliotecaria río quedamente al ver la energía de Bridgitte, pero era tiempo de ir a casa.

-Lo entiendo, pero es hora de cerrar la biblioteca, si quieres dame tu carnet y te lo puedes llevar a casa.

-Claro.-

Bridgitte acompaño a la bibliotecaria hasta su puesto para poder pedir el préstamo del libro y llevárselo a casa, seguramente no iba a dormir esta noche hasta que terminara de leerlo. Al llegar al escritorio la azabache buscó en su mochila el carnet, pero no lo encontró.

-No puede ser!, ¡estaba segura de que lo tenía!-

Bridgitte había hasta volteado la mochila buscando el carnet, pero no pudo encontrado así que cabizbaja dejó el libro en el escritorio.

-Quería llevármelo a casa… pero supongo que mañana podré terminar de leerlo. Bueno es mejor que…-

-Voy a tomar prestado ese libro, junto con estos otros-

La voz de un chico hizo que ambas dieran un pequeño saltito, porque ambas pensaban que estaban solas y la bibliotecaria aún no había terminado de pasar por todas las mesas cuando se había encontrado con Bridgitte.

-Pero…- La bibliotecaria intentó decir algo para que el rubio no se llevara aquel libro, sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir nada ya que su expresión no daba lugar a duda… daba más miedo que el propio director. -… E-está bien.-

-Félix, yo estaba leyendo ese libro. No te lo puedes llevar.-

Bridgitte estaba un poco enojada, quería mucho al chico, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejarle ganar. Por favor no se lo preste- Le suplicó a la bibliotecaria. Félix quiso fulminarla con la mirada de hielo que le había dedicado, pero a pesar de ello Bridgitte se quedó en su lugar desafiándolo, hubiera querido perderse en su mirada, pero de verdad quería saber cómo terminaba.

-Tu ya llevas muchos libros, y además sé que ya leíste ese- Dijo un poco mas enojada. -Es injusto.-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Pri...- al rubio casi se le sale el apodo que le decía cuando estaba como Chat Noir había descubierto en sus visitas nocturnas, apartando la buena comida, lo divertido que era enojar a Bridgitte, y era mucho más divertido cuando lograba hacerlo sin la máscara.

-Digo Srta. Irina por favor póngalos a mi nombre-

Félix sacó de su bolsillo el carnet para entregárselo a la asustadiza bibliotecaria, mirándola como si fuera a despedirla si se rehusaba a obedecerlo, y pues sabiendo que el era amigo de la hija del alcalde, solo pudo darle una mirada de disculpa a la chica que la miraba atónita ante lo que estaba pasando. Los sonidos de la maquina que registraba los libros sonó y en menos de dos minutos ambos chicos estaban fuera de la biblioteca, Bridgitte se estaba poniendo colorada pero no por sentimientos positivos.

-¡asustaste a la Srta. Irina solo para que te prestara el libro!- Bridgitte no se demoró en mostrarle su descontento al rubio, Quien éste a su vez intentaba ocultar una sonrisa socarrona -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres… eres… arrgg! ¡¿Que te he hecho para que me hagas esto!?-

Bridgitte misma se calló un momento antes de suspirar intentando alejar su ira.

-Sabes que olvídalo, no me respondas.-

La ojiazul dio la media vuelta para irse a su casa, estaba segura que en internet podría descargar el libro y terminarlo, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso sintió en su cabeza un pequeño golpe, Félix le había pegado con el libro en la cabeza.

-¡Au! Pero que cre…- el ojigris la interrumpe queriendo reírse. -Si te pasas de la fecha de entrega, vas a tener que pagar el doble, ¿entendido?-

Después de ello el rubio dejo a una Bridgitte roja como una cereza, pero no precisamente por cariño, mientras Félix sonreía, como cierto gato.

...

Esa misma noche Chat Noir fue a visitarla y se arrepintió de haberle ayudado con el libro pues la chica pasaba de él olímpicamente por estar leyendo, sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a la ventana listo para huir y dijo.

-¡Al final Grenouille termina siendo devorado!-

-¡QUE! ¡CHAT NOIIIR!-

El gato saltó destornillándose de risa hasta que una pesada bota se estrelló en su cabeza. Bridgitte hacia una pose de victoria, y Chat Noir reconocería esa puntería perfecta donde fuera…


	6. Día 6 Anillo

**06 ANILLO**

Bridgitte miraba con tristeza aquellos anillos que se encontraban prolijamente ordenados en aquella tienda de joyería; ya se encontraba en su ultimo semestre de universidad y su relación con Felix…

Sentía que sus lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, los últimos dos años habían sido maravillosos para los dos, después de haber derrotado al Hawkmoth y un par de meses para aceptar quien era el otro habían comenzado una relación maravillosa, pero…

-¿¡Félix va a terminar contigo!?- Alya grito ante una llorosa Bridgitte, mientras estaban en el apartamento de la ojiazul -¡Voy a matarlo! Y a colgar sus bo…-

-¡Alya!- Bridgitte alzo su voz para poder interrumpir a su mejor amiga -Por favor no digas eso, pero… no se que hacer, desde hace un tiempo Félix ha estado muy ausente, ya casi ni me llama, y cuando nos vemos, siempre se tiene que ir antes de tiempo… antes me besaba y me abrazaba pero es como si estuviéramos en la escuela.- Las lágrimas de la azabache empezaron a correr de su rostro no aguantando más la tristeza.

Justo cuando Bridgitte estaba abrazando a Alya llega Alegra observando la escena y la mira con cara de circunstancias, pero sin que la chica lo supiera ambas sonrieron. Volvieron a su cara seria cuando Bridgitte se separó del regazo de Alya para poder ir al baño y asearse un poco, pero en eso el celular de la ojiazul suena y Allegra se lo pasa.

Con manos temblorosas lo toma y ve un mensaje de texto de Félix y después de leerlo toda su cara pierde un poco de color.

-E-es Félix dice que tiene que hablar conmigo…- Las lagrimas empezaron a querer salir una vez mas pero viendo la carita preocupada de su Kwami, se secó las lágrimas y recordándose que ella es Ladybug y que nada ni nadie iba a hacerla caer, ni si quiera Félix, fue a su cuarto a vestirse.

-¿Con que la cosa va a ser así? ¡Pues bien! Voy a plantarle cara y no voy a dejar que me termine así como así ¡voy a colgar a ese gato estúpido de la torre Eiffel!-

Sus mejores amigas, se miraron con una sonrisa aun mas ancha, aquel enojo lo conocían bastante bien y supieron que el rubio estaría en problemas, después de que oyen el portazo de la habitación de Bridgitte, Tikki se acerca a las chicas que estaban en la sala.

-Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Saben que está pasando con Felix?-

-El portador del Gato, le gusta complicarse la vida- Respondió Harmoony la Kwami de Allegra, saliendo del bolso de la Rubia.

-¡Alya dime que grabaste todo! – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Trixx también saliendo se su escondite.

-¡Claro que si!- La morena sonreía con suficiencia, mientras le daba una papita frita a su Kwami, de todas maneras gracias a ti escondimos cámaras en cada rincón de la sala.

-¡¿Qué ustedes hicieron que!? Gritó la pequeña mariquita, -¿Por qué?-

-Prométenos no decirle a Brid… pero Felix va a…-

En eso Bridgitte sale completamente arreglada y maquillada, llevaba una falda negra corta que mostraba sus torneadas y kilométricas piernas y una blusa roja sin mangas, pero cubierta con una chaqueta de cuerno negra, llevaba maquillaje ligero pero lo más llamativo era que sus labios estaban pintados de rojo que le gritaban a sus amigas que ella era Ladybug y que estaba lista para patearle el trasero a cualquiera, incluyendo a Félix si era el caso.

Bridgitte con seguridad salió de su apartamento lista para lo que ella imaginaba que era su encuentro con Félix, lo que no vio fue que sus amigas que se habían quedado atrás y ellas chochaban las manos y con ganas de reventarse a carcajadas, salieron de allí cerrando la puerta.

-Ese gato está muerto- Cantarruteó Alya mientras daba alcance a su amiga.

Era el momento de la verdad y ella fue citada por el rubio en la base de la torre Eiffel, su tristeza la embargo por un segundo, al recordar todos los momentos que vivieron en ese lugar, pero el enojo se antepuso al ver las intenciones del rubio de querer terminar en un sitio tan público, pues bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no iba a llorar ni a suplicarle y el humillado terminaría siendo el.

El atardecer pintaba los mas hermosos tonos en el cielo parisino y el ambiente era de ensueño faltaba poco para que la torre Eiffel prendiera sus luces y le diera a la noche entrante el brillo romántico digno dela ciudad Luz, en especial esa noche, los campos elíseos se notaba una vibra diferente, como si destilara más romanticismo, habían velas iluminando todo el lugar, y en algunos faros colgaban luces redondas conectándolas entre sí, una suave melodía se escuchaba en el fondo, la vie en rose.

Sin embargo cierta azabache no notaba nada de aquel ambiente, con pasos fuertes se iba adentrando en la plaza, un hombre con un ramo de rosas se acerco con parsimonia para entregárselas, pero la chica con paso rápido lo ignoró, una lluvia de suaves pétalos de rosas empezó a caer pero de igual manera ella pasó de eso y aun mas enojada que nunca por que al parecer el todo el maldito lugar rebosaba de romanticismo, iba a ahorcar a ese gato.

Y hablando de gatos, Félix estaba de pie en medio, al parecer esperándola, por poco y se deja llevar por el traje que le quedaba muy bien, de verdad se veía guapo, pero aquello encendía aun mas la ira que sentía ¿¡Por qué estaba tan bien vestido si le iba a terminar!?

-Estoy aquí, ¡ahora habla!-

Félix sabia exactamente cuando su novia estaba enojada se veía adorable cuando sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no entendía el por que estaba seguro de que aquello debería de alegrarla, miró por sobre el hombro a las amigas de Bridgitte que se escondían detrás de una columna, pero de ellas solo recibió una sonrisa burlesca y un pulgar arriba, deseándole suerte.

-Princesa… yo…- Estaba nervioso, aunque le encantaba hacerla enojar eran pocas las veces en las que de verdad daba miedo, como ahora- Yo… em… yo quiero…-

Con los puños apretados y cerrando los ojos con fuerza tomo la poca voluntad que tenia para completar la frase que ella creía le iba a decir el rubio, pero no se dio cuenta del rápido movimiento del rubio al hincarse de rodillas y sacar algo de su bolsillo, ambos gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡TU QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO!-

-¡¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO!?-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Bridgitte abría de nuevo los ojos viendo a Félix de rodillas mientras que le mostraba una cajita con el anillo más hermoso que había visto. El enojo se evaporo tan rápido que ahora sentía las piernas temblar

-Pero… Creí que…-

-Como es eso que quiero terminar… ¡Si quiero que seas mi esposa! –

-Tu… t-tu te estabas comportando muy extraño estas últimas semanas…-

-Era porque estaba intentando buscar el anillo perfecto para ti. -

-¿por qué dejabas nuestras citas a la mitad y te ibas?-

-Pues… iba a ser sorpresa, pero estaba buscando una casa para nosotros y muchas veces tenia las visitas para escogerla, y además quería darte una sorpresa… aquí.-

En eso la torre Eiffel se ilumina y de la parte mas alta estaban estallando fuegos artificiales, además, sus amigos y familiares estaban acercándose, siendo participes de la propuesta.

-D-de verdad q-quieres que sea tu- tu…-

-Si, quiero casarme contigo, Princesa, permíteme permanecer a tu lado siempre, quiero que tu seas lo primero que vea al despertar y lo ultimo que sienta al dormir, te amo Bridgitte Dupein-Cheng-

-¡SI! ¡Gato tonto! ¡Acepto! -

Bridgitte se arrojó a sus brazos sin importar que hubieran caído al suelo, ante toda su familia y amigos que los vitoreaban y los felicitaban. Mientras tanto Alya y Allegra chocaban una vez más las palmas, mientras veían como Félix le ponía el anillo a Bridgitte.


End file.
